


非自愿标记

by rosegrose



Category: all非
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegrose/pseuds/rosegrose





	非自愿标记

ooc慎  
绅探快播！我已经饥渴难耐  
omega非，发情

罗非扯开领带，抓在手里，上面的银色细纹，仿佛在蠕动，罗非用手杖撑住，顶着身体的摇晃，他捂住脖子的腺体，此时正在散发甜美的信息素，宣告这有个omega在发情。

罗非颤抖地掏出抑制剂，一双手抓住抑制剂，扔到远处，罗非喘息一口，抬头，罗浮生脸上沾着血，他把手里的撬棒一撇，“罗探长，想要你的alpha可真不少啊！”罗非用力抠住腺体，咬着牙，踉踉跄跄地走出几步，罗浮生一把拉住，“罗探长，这回你逃不掉了”

罗非的手臂抵在罗浮生的胸口，罗浮生去亲罗非的脸，罗非偏开头，罗浮生掐住罗非的脸，罗非捂住腺体，用手杖捅了罗浮生，夺路而逃。罗浮生从后面抓住罗非的头发，罗非头发凌乱，固定的刘海散下来，挡住眼睛，脸颊染上病态的红，罗浮生狠狠咬上罗非的腺体，一瞬间，伏特加的信息素笼罩在罗非四周。

罗非用力往前爬，罗浮生勒紧罗非的脖子，“一个alpha强奸一个omega，不犯法，还会变成合奸”

罗非脸涨红，洁白修长的手指插进土里，后穴在不停流水，湿透黑色的裤子，罗浮生撕开罗非的裤子，雪白的肌肤裸露，粉色的后穴一张一合，流出亮晶晶的肠液，罗非用最后的力气，打了罗浮生一拳，罗浮生吐出一口血，舔舔后槽牙，撸了两下性器，往罗非的后穴里一插，罗非大腿一抽，射了出来。

罗非的脖子红得发烫，腺体在不停发出甜腻的信息素，罗浮生的性器在后穴里，一跳一跳，完全撑开每一处褶皱，罗非手里攥满泥土，牙关颤抖，罗浮生捏捏罗非的屁股，用力地插穴，罗非脸上流下汗水。

性器顶到深处，罗非挣扎起来，“呃呃，不能进去，啊，不能！”罗浮生捂住他的嘴，狠狠干进去，罗非终于忍不住尖叫出来，罗浮生的性器成结，卡在子宫口，罗非摇着头，想逃开，被钉得死死的，巨大的结卡在子宫口，一直到射完精，才慢慢消失。

罗非肚子鼓鼓的，双腿张开，精液像一条涓涓细流，慢慢流到腿间，罗非喘息着，手指间都是泥土，他捂住肚子，瞪着罗浮生，罗浮生捏捏罗非的脸，“罗探长，别这么倔，发情期还要来求我，求我操你”

罗非散着头发，挡住一只眼睛，坐在地上，衬衫和马甲脏兮兮，裤子破破烂烂的，精液流满大腿。“滚！”罗非一脚踢开罗浮生，罗浮生冷笑一下，“罗探长，不会以为现在就结束了吧……”

樊伟抓住罗非的双手，柯泽直接扳过罗非的头，狠狠地亲，舌尖撬开牙关，井然啃上罗非的腺体，罗非张开嘴叫喊，柯泽正好侵占他的全部口舌，井然把巧克力的信息素注入罗非的腺体，罗非无力地垂下头。

罗浮生擦擦脸上的血，眯起眼睛，慢慢地抽起一根烟，“罗探长，看看你现在有多下贱”罗非嘴里塞了柯泽的性器，眼角湿润，手里握住井然的性器，后穴被樊伟狠狠拍打，罗非四周都是alpha的信息素，他双腿发软，嘴唇颤抖地含住一根又粗又硬的性器，柯泽揪住罗非的头发，“老东西，你敢咬一口，我把你干到这辈子失禁，腿想合都合不拢！”罗非眼角通红，舌头微微一动，柯泽爽到长叹一声，拉起罗非，耸动腰，性器在红润的嘴唇里抽动。

罗非坐在樊伟身上，樊伟掐紧罗非的腰，飞快地操他的后穴，把罗浮生射在里面的精液全捣出白袜，罗非呜呜地呻吟，肚子时不时凸出一块。井然抚摸罗非的腿，性器不停地戳大腿的软肉，罗非握紧拳头，射了出来。井然含住罗非的性器，帮他口交。罗非捂上脸，脸上沾上棕色的泥巴，樊伟在后穴里成结，罗非吐出柯泽的性器，大声地呻吟，柯泽射在罗非的嘴里，溅了一些在他的脸上。

樊伟咬上罗非的腺体，乌龙茶的信息素混合在巧克力里。罗非抽搐一下，巨大的结在子宫口，子宫不堪忍受地张开小口，吮吸着结，樊伟的精液打进罗非的子宫，罗非的肚皮圆鼓鼓的，柯泽用性器抽抽罗非的脸，罗非双眼无神，舌尖吐出来，流出白色的精液，肚子鼓得很高。

井然揪起罗非的头发，“不会是玩坏了吧？”柯泽耸耸肩，“年纪大了，就是不耐操”罗浮生拍拍罗非的脸，“罗探长？”罗非脸色苍白，眼睛红红的，流出眼泪，“罗浮生，我不查你了，你放过我吧……”

柯泽把罗非抱起来操，“老东西，还在给我装呢”罗非尖叫几声，仰起脸，昏过去了。柯泽皱起眉，拔出性器，“居然昏过去了”井然摸摸罗非鼓起来的肚子，“这个omega怀孕，应该更诱人”

樊伟捏捏罗非的脸，“多操几次就有了，我也想操他大肚子的时候”柯泽挠挠头，“真是不经操”罗浮生挤压罗非的肚子，罗非的后穴涌出一大股精液，他掏出几张纸币塞在他的后穴里，樊伟掏出一张卡，插进他的马甲，柯泽从钱包里抽出几张纸币，塞进他的衬衫的领口，井然摸出一条项链，挂在罗非软趴趴的性器上。


End file.
